1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image sensor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor may be a semiconductor device configured to detect information on a subject and to convert the detected information into an electrical image signal. An image sensor may be installed in a digital camera or a camcorder, as well as in a tablet PC or a mobile phone. Thus, the market thereof is rapidly expanding. The image sensor may include a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and/or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Silicon).
Optical electronics device such as the image sensor may be packaged so as to be connectable to a higher-level package such as a larger circuit assembly. An image sensor package may be configured to provide an electrical connection to a larger circuit assembly, protect an image sensor chip from surrounding environment, and allow direct and/or reflective light to be transmitted. The light may enter the image sensor package at a sensing circuit located at the image sensor chip.
As the semiconductor industry continues to develop, various packaging methods are being developed by semiconductor manufacturers to produce semiconductor components that are smaller, faster, and reliable. Particularly, in a market in which a light weight, slim, simple, and miniaturized product are demanded by the consumer including a mobile phone provided with a camera mounted thereto, an image sensor package applied with a Chip-On-Board (COB) method or a Chip-On-Glass (COG) method is being widely used.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of an image sensor package provided with a conventional Chip-On-Board method applied thereto.
As illustrated on FIG. 1, an image sensor package 100 provided with a conventional Chip-On-Board method applied thereto includes an image sensor chip 110, a printed circuit board (PCB) 140 on which the image sensor chip 110 is mounted, support members 130 installed at border portions of the printed circuit board 140, and a transparent substrate 120 attached to the support members 130.
The image sensor chip 110 includes a pixel domain 110a provided at a central portion of an upper surface thereof, and bonding pads 111 provided at outer sides of the pixel domain 110a. 
As illustrated on FIG. 1, the image sensor package 100 provided with a conventional Chip-On-Board method applied thereto is manufactured as the bonding pads 111 formed at an upper surface of the image sensor chip 110 are connected to bonding pads 141 formed at an upper surface of the printed circuit board 140 by use of bonding wires 150, after the image sensor chip 110 is attached to an upper surface of the printed circuit board 140 by using die adhesive. The transparent substrate 120, which is provided with a glass-like material capable of physically protecting the image sensor chip 110 and the bonding wires 150, is attached to the support members 130, while configured in a way that light may be transmitted therethrough.
The Chip-On-Board method has a high cost of production due to a wire bonding process. The overall height or the thickness of the image sensor package 100 is increased due to the height of the bonding wire, which is approximately in the range between 700 μm and 800 μm. Thus, producing a slenderized image sensor package is difficult.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of an image sensor package provided with a conventional Chip-On-Glass method applied thereto.
As illustrated on FIG. 2, the image sensor package 100 provided with a conventional Chip-On-Glass method applied thereto includes an image sensor chip 210, a transparent substrate 220 disposed facing an upper portion of the image sensor chip 210 and electrically connected to the image sensor chip 210, a printed circuit board 240 at which the transparent substrate 220 is mounted, and a solder part 230 configured to electrically connect the image sensor chip 210, the transparent substrate 220, and the printed circuit board 240 to one another. The solder part 230 includes solder sealing rings 232 configured to prevent a foreign substance from being introduced into the sealing domain having the pixel domain 210a of the image sensor chip 210, a plurality of solder bumps 231 configured to electrically connect the image sensor chip 210 to the transparent substrate 220, and a plurality of solder balls 233 configured to electrically connect the transparent substrate 220 to the printed circuit board 240.
The image sensor chip 210 includes a pixel domain 210a provided at a central portion of an upper surface thereof, and solder sealing ring pads 212 and solder bump pads 211 provided at outer sides of the pixel domain 210a. 
The transparent substrate 220 provided with glass-like material includes metallic wiring 221 selectively formed at a lower surface thereof, insulation films 223 formed on the metallic wiring 221 and configured to insulate the metallic wiring 221, and solder sealing ring pads 222 formed at a predetermined domain of the transparent substrate 220.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the image sensor package 200 having a conventional Chip-On-Glass method applied thereto is manufactured as the image sensor chip 210 is mounted at the transparent substrate 220 in a way that the pixel domain 210a formed at a central portion of an upper surface of the image sensor chip 210 is facing a lower surface, which is a wiring forming surface, of the transparent substrate 220. Then the transparent substrate 220, provided with the image sensor chip 210 mounted thereto, is mounted at the printed circuit board 240. The image sensor chip 210 is electrically connected to the transparent substrate 220 through the solder bump 231, and the transparent substrate 220 and the printed circuit board 240 are electrically connected to each other through the solder balls 233.
The Chip-On-Glass method does not require the wire bonding process, which is used at the Chip-On-Bonding method, and thus the processing cost may be reduced, and since no bonding wire is being used, slenderization of the image sensor package may be possible. However, the image sensor package manufactured with the Chip-On-Glass method may be vulnerable to physical impact due to the low elastic strain of the image sensor chip and the transparent substrate.